Hills Alive
by marnimg
Summary: The hills are alive with the sound of Ereri! Welcome to the Sound of Music if Eren was our clueless au pair and Levi was the difficult captain. Not much of a stretch, really. Eren is spending his summer at the lonely Ackerman estate, being the au pair for the Captain's two equally hostile children. What will the months bring for Eren and the Captain?


**_A/N: The hills are alive with the sound of Ereri! Join me in another multi-chap saga which may or may not span the course of another 2 years and getting my masters degree. For those of you here from Educating Eren, you know the drill; four chapters in a week and then radio silence for months. ENJOY!_**

"You may call me Captain."

Eren gulped. He was _not_ off to a good start.

Captain Levi Ackerman fixes Eren with a hard, dark stare before turning on his heel in a single fluid motion, and marching off from the hallway, slamming the door to what Eren can only assumes is his office shut.

Eren turns to the two children in front of him.

"H-hello!" Eren aims for a friendly approachable manner, but the children's scowls tell him that he has missed.

"I'm Farlan. I am sixteen and I _don't_ need an au pair." The boy is tall, and despite handsome features, has a face scrunched up in puerile displeasure.

"I'm Isabel. I'm thirteen!" The girl with her auburn hair in bunches had wide brown eyes, childlike in wonder and innocence – deep, warm eyes; so unlike her father's flat, stern ones.

Eren can tell that whilst Farlan's attitude is as genuine and as resounding as his father's, Isabel is only trying to copy and appease her big brother. Sensing a weakness, Eren attempts flattery.

"I'm Eren – and I'll be your au pair for the summer! Cool, huh? I'll get to look after you whilst your dad works and we can go out into the city, do some cool stuff – and –"

"You can't say 'cool'. You're like. 30." Farlan comments snidely.

Eren tries not to laugh. "Ouch. I'm 25. But okay – I guess I _am_ closer to 30 than you are."

No laughter. The children look stony.

Eren clears his throat.

"We don't like being told what to do – my sister and I." Farlan states loftily. Eren looks at Isabel who shakes her head eagerly in agreement to her brother.

"Alright," Eren shrugs. "So why not see me as a friend then? An older brother if you'd like?"

Isabel looks briefly thrilled, but upon noticing Farlan's outrage, her face turns to thunder.

"Isabel already _has_ an older brother," Farlan says scathingly. "Come on, Izzy. Let's go."

Without another word, Farlan turns on his heel; a direct carbon copy of his father, and marches up the stairs. Isabel looks torn for a second, and after giving Eren a somewhat apologetic look, races up the stairs after her brother.

Eren sighs, suddenly alone in the vast marble entrance hall.

It was going to be a _long_ summer.

The Ackerman estate was large and empty. Loneliness seemed to seep from every room in the echoing manor, ringing through each footstep that Eren took. As he walks up the stairs, Eren takes his time, looking along the corridors at the rows of closed doors.

Suddenly, the true realisation of how alone Eren is dawns on him. Four months in a different country ( _France_ of all places – the only French that Eren could remember was from his GCSE class a decade ago), with two surly children, and a Captain whose attitude was about as welcoming as a house brick.

"Fuck," Eren mutters to himself. "I don't know which room I'm in."

"Swearing in front of the kids?" A voice calls and Eren turns to see Farlan leaning idly against the bannister.

"Where did you materialise from?" Eren asks in genuine curiosity. Farlan cocks an eyebrow which Eren chooses to ignore. "Uh – do you know which room I'm staying in?"

"Down the hall on your left and the third door on your right," Farlan says piously.

Eren nods. "Thanks, Farlan."

"Anytime, _Eren_." Farlan replies, wandering away again, disappearing into one of the many rooms.

With a grounding breath, Eren turns off down the other corridor; it's light and airy with long windows and a high ceiling. The walls are cream and on the oak floorboards, pale blue and golden threaded runners span the entire walkway, suddenly muffling Eren's footsteps from the tiled floor of the balustrade.

Placing a hand on the polished golden door handle, Eren turns it and walks in.

The room is magnificently dressed in burgundy and cream, a stunning four poster bed, and deep mahogany furniture which is crafted to the highest standard. Eren gulps.

But something doesn't feel right about the room. Eren steps further in and notices some personal items on the glossy, dark wood dressing table. Coming closer and stopping in front of the immaculate mirror set in gold, Eren picks up a framed photograph which shows a young woman, smiling. Her hair is deep auburn, the same as Isabel's and her eyes are joyful. She's truly beautiful.

"What on Earth do you think you're doing?"

Eren jumps about a foot in the air at the stern voice and turns to see the Captain stood in the doorway looking livid.

"I –" Eren starts but doesn't get to finish his sentence. The Captain strides over and wrenches the photograph out of Eren's hand, slamming it face down on the table so hard that Eren is surprised the glass doesn't break.

"What are you doing snooping around my room?" Captain Levi speaks in a severe, low tone that gives Eren a pure _fear_.

"I didn't know – I was told this was where I was staying –" Eren stammers. Levi doesn't look sympathetic.

"Get out." The Captain says.

"I'm really s—"

" _Out_."

Eren practically sprints from the room and down the opposite corridor, almost flattening an older woman in the process.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry!" Eren skids to a halt.

The kindly looking woman smiles at him. "Don't worry! You're the new au pair I assume?" She asks with a light French accent. Eren nods. "I'm the housekeeper, Madame Favrette.'

"Eren," he holds out his hand and shakes hers. "I'm really lost. Farlan told me the wrong room and the Captain –"

Madame Favrette shakes her head. "That boy," she sighs and tuts. "He used to be so sweet. You're down here, _cherie_. Follow me."

Eren heaves a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

She leads him down the corridor and opens the room of a more humble but still exquisite guest bedroom. "Your luggage was already brought up."

"Thank you," he says again and sits on the edge of the double bed.  
Madame Favrette hovers in the doorway. "You mustn't let the Captain get to you too much," she says carefully. "He's a good man, really. But loss changes people."

"What happened?" Eren dares to ask.  
The housekeeper's face falls. She shuts the bedroom door carefully and turns back to Eren. "Their mother … the Captain's wife … she died about three years ago in a flying accident. It was truly tragic. Farlan has never been the same and the Captain has been consumed by grief. This house used to be full of laughter, and music and singing."

Eren gapes. "The Captain used to _sing_?!"

"Oh yes," she nods solemnly. "He has the most beautiful singing voice." She sighs. "But since his wife died, there has been no music, and no singing."

"That's really sad," Eren says quietly. "I had no idea."

"The Captain would never say. He never talks about her anymore."

"I don't think the kids like me very much," Eren sighs.

The Madame laughs. "They're good children beneath the hard and defensive exteriors. But a little secret; Isabel _loves_ macaroons from the market. Farlan, however, will take more winning over. He's not as easily bought as his sister."

"I'll remember that," Eren says.

"So do you speak French, Eren?" Favrette asks.

Eren wrinkles his nose. "Not really," he admits. "I know some basic stuff, y'know. Like 'hello', 'thank you', 'library' and 'I have a little spider'. The essentials."

Madame Favrette waves a hand. "Not to worry. I will be here to help, and you'll pick it up. But most people in the village will speak some English, too."

"Is the Captain French? He doesn't sound French."

Madame Favrette shakes her head. "His mother was French. He was born here and then moved to England when he was young and grew up there. He and his wife moved to France before Farlan was born and they sent the children to an English-speaking boarding school in Paris."

Eren nods. "Sounds like the Captain has had an interesting life. Where did he get his title?"

"The Navy," Favrette replies. "He's a sea captain and since his wife died, he's run this house like he would have run his ship."

"Sounds lonely."

"I think he is. Can I get you anything, Eren? Tea?"

Eren nods. "That would be great, thank you."

"You're welcome. I'll have it brought to you shortly. Dinner is served at 7pm sharp in the dining hall with the family, and you're free to amuse yourself as you please until then. The Captain does demand that dinner is a formal affair so wear something smart."  
Eren's heart sinks. "I don't think I have anything formal," he says weakly.

"Not to worry," Madame Favrette says. "I'm sure the Captain will overlook your attire this once on account of it being your first night."

Eren isn't so sure she's right.

Favrette leaves and comes back with a cup of tea whilst Eren is putting his things away in the en suite.

"Oh and Eren," she says before she leaves the room. "Check your bed. The children sometimes like to leave little … _surprises_ for their au pairs."

Eren blinks, a little surprised. "Oh – Madame?" He says quickly as she's about to close the door.

"Yes?"

"How many au pairs have Farlan and Isabel had?"

Madame Favrette smiles. "Six," she replies.

"Oh that's not too bad –"

"— so far this summer," she finishes.

Eren's heart sinks. "But it's only May," he says.

"See you at dinner, Eren," Favrette leaves.

Heading over to the bed, Eren steels himself before quickly whipping back the duvet covers. He doesn't know what he's expecting. Snakes? Beetles? Nails? How evil are these children? Isabel seems harmless enough but there's something about Farlan which Eren really doesn't trust.

The duvet yields a fake hairy spider and Eren gives a yelp. Even the fact that it's fake doesn't help. Eren absolutely _hates_ spiders. He removes it with a shudder and bins it.

Next, he dares to inspect the pillows. Nothing.

This doesn't put him at ease.

In the hour before dinner, Eren finishes unpacking and tries to make his room feel more welcoming. A few pictures of his friends, his family and sister get placed around and it makes him feel a bit more settled. But then it's time to dress for dinner and the clock tells him he has half an hour.

Half an hour to look presentable enough for 'Call me _Captain_ ' Ackerman.

After a few minutes of rooting through his wardrobe with his recently unpacked clothes, Eren settles on a clean white t-shirt and a pair of black jeans.

It's about as close to a shirt and suit trousers that he can manage. Funnily enough, Eren didn't think a three-piece tux would have been on the itinerary.

He flattens his hair checks the time. The clock reads at 6:55. Eren swears. Time keeping has never really been his speciality.

Heading out of the room, he walks quickly down the corridor and down the grand staircase, into the hall. Eren assumes the big double doors to the left lead into the dining hall, and thankfully, he's right.

The Captain and his children are already seated. Ackerman in a navy suit at the head of a long white dinner table, with Farlan and Isabel sat opposite each other, both impeccably dressed.

"Evening!" Eren greets cheerfully. It is met with stony silence.

Farlan smirks when he sees Eren's outfit and the Captain's eyes lock onto Eren's before slowly and deliberately looking him up and down with a sneer of disdain.

"What a charming dinner attire," Captain Ackerman says coldly before checking his watch and lifting his eyebrows briefly.

Eren cringes inwardly. He really hasn't made the best impression so far. "Sorry about the clothes," he says, taking a seat at the other end of the table opposite the Captain and brushing off a pinecone which was placed on his seat. Farlan frowns. "I didn't pack anything fancy like you guys, but I'll get something more appropriate from town tomorrow."

Ackerman looks briefly exasperated. "No," he says simply. "You will not do that. _I_ will call my own personal tailor in the morning and have you a suit fitted. What are your measurements?"

Eren falters. "Uh, I'm like … 6 foot 4 inches?"

Farlan sniggers and turns it into a coughing fit. Even Isabel has bowed her head to conceal a smile.

" _Tsk_ ," Ackerman rolls his eyes. "Get Madame Favrette to collect your measurements and send them to my office after dinner.

"I really don't need a posh suit –" Eren tries to decline but it's in vain.

"You're not dining in this house in _jeans_ ," Ackerman says simply.

The conversation is clearly over.

The food is served and it's positively incredible. It's almost worth the trauma of the day, Eren thinks to himself. _Almost_.

The family eat in silence which Eren finds uncomfortable. So of course, he has to do something about it.

"I'd just like to thank the children," Eren says. Ackerman shoots daggers at him for daring to talk.

"Thank the children?" Ackerman repeats, deadpan. "What on Earth for?"

Farlan and Isabel both go _very_ red and exchange looks with each other.

Eren seems unfazed. "They have made me feel very welcome," he says jovially. Levi cocks a disbelieving eyebrow. "And I'd _especially_ like to thank them for the gift they left in my room earlier." Eren bites into a bread roll.

Farlan gulps and steals a look at his father whose dark eyes are trained, unblinking, onto Eren. "Gift? What gift?"

"Oh, the children know," Eren smiles and then drops his voice in a theatrical whisper. "It's a little secret between me and them, Captain."

"Well then," Ackerman purses his lips. "I advise that you _keep_ it between yourself and the children and leave me to eat in peace."

Isabel breathes a visible sigh of relief and even Farlan looks mildly surprised.

The rest of the dinner passes in silence and the children excuse themselves, leaving just Eren and the Captain.

"Now, if you excuse me I have some work to finish before bed. If you need anything, Madame Favrette will fetch it for you. And I need your measurements, too." Ackerman gets to his feet.

"Yes Captain," Eren says stiffly, also standing.

The captain passes him to get to the door and suddenly, Eren feels a surge of either bravery or stupidity.

"What was her name?"

Levi turns around with such a look on his face that Eren almost freezes. "What?"

"Her name. The woman in the photograph. Your wife. What was her name, Captain?"

Eren notices the Captain's eyes soften just a bit. "Petra," it catches and Levi clears his throat. "Her name was Petra."

Eren nods. "That's a beautiful name."

The Captain doesn't respond, but instead quickly turns and leaves the dining room. The door closes with more force than necessary and Eren is alone.


End file.
